Arthur Langley
Lordaeron Tirasian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 23 May (Age 29) Tirisfal Glades, Lordaeron |Row 3 title = Class |Row 3 info = Peacekeeper |Row 4 title = Positions |Row 4 info = Knight of the Argent Crusade Soldier of the Alliance Platoon Leader for the Armies of Legionfall |Row 5 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = The Grand Alliance Argent Dawn |Row 7 title = Relatives |Row 7 info = Arcturus Allen Langley (Father) ☩ Rose Langley (Mother) ☩ Katherine Q. Langley (Sister) |Row 8 title =Beliefs |Row 8 info =Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image =ArthurFinal.png |caption =Sir Arthur of Lordaeron |imagewidth =250 }} Arthur Allen Langley, (Born 23 May.) was and remains a valiant crusader of the Argent Dawn and Argent Crusade. After the order's fall at the hands of the Legion, he now resides within The Citrine Eagle as a trusted comrade. Currently, he resides in the town of Queensridge, east of Hearthglen with his Argent brethren; as his home of birth now rests under Forsaken rule. =History= ---- Early Life Childhood Once a honest-to-good farmhand upon the land his father had owned, he tended to the simple life for most his younger years. His father had been a soldier in his prime but now continued to live his life as a farmer along the lands of Lordaeron. Capital City always looming beyond the horizon line; they lived in relative peace with his sister, father and mother. Arthur was still a boy when the Second War hand come to the shores of Lordaeron; the villages were raised as the orcs attempted an invasion upon Capital City. The Langley Farmstead was one of them. His father and mother defended the two of them until they fell at the hands of the invasion. His sister having vanished from his sight in the chaos, having not seen her since. Arthur had managed his own route of escape, and traveled to the safety of the kingdom. All that remained in his hands was the blade his father handed to him when he met his final breath. Arthur would go about to live within Capital City as an orphan, living off of what he could to survive until he grew of age to enlist within the finalizing of the Second War. He stood as a soldier alongside others at the battle of Blackrock Mountain. Seeing the great warrior he idolized fall shook the teen at the time, adding another boiling hatred of the orcs. With the destruction of the portal, he watched as those brave enough stepped through. While he and the rest stayed behind to recover and rebuild their fallen homes. Arthur, would journey back to Lordaeron and situate himself alone to his own thoughts. Adolescence Having been trained in the ways of the Light in the time after the war, Arthur would continue to live alone; only bothering the outside world when meager threats loomed. Yet, there began tales of grain being tampered with. A plague brimming within the lands of Lordaeron. Operating under the leadership of the great Uther the Lightbringer, Arthur set alongside other paladins to combat and contain this threat. Even with their faith in the Light, nothing had seemed to work against this newfound plague. It was then, Arthur journeyed into Eastweald, now known as the Plaguelands, and found the order of the Argent Dawn. He, now a Knight of Silver Hand, worked against the undead as they rose to fight. It was here, he found his home. Even after waves of undead crashed against the walls of Light's Hope and other outposts, they persevered. War on the Lich King The battle of Light's Hope Chapel offered Arthur a vision into what would forth come for the young paladin in his time of the Argent Crusade. The Crusade was formed under the might and leadership of Tirion Fordring against the will of the Lich King. And Arthur was one to accompany them into their venture to Northrend. Having never been outside of Lordaeron's borders, the trek waschallenging for the young man. But in the end, they made landfall upon the frozen beaches of the Howling Fjord. From the fjord forwards, Arthur found the harsh environment of the frozen wastes to he none less than inhospitable. The grueling snowstorms and bloodthirsty undead roaming the grounds only proved the above statement. Alongside the Argent Crusade, he followed Tirion and the Ashbringer to outpost after outpost. Even if their forces were outnumbered and hope diminished, he shined a beacon of virtue and justice that could not be snuffed out. Victories scored across the frozen wastes; each waged by Alliance, Horde and Argent hands. It was at these moments that Arthur witnessed the brutality of the attack upon the Wrathgate. The utter betrayal of the apothecary known as Putress. The unity that he saw against the Lich King was ruined. The leaders of the Alliance, mainly King Varian Wrynn, calling the Horde traitorous mongrels. While the Horde did no better to rebut with the bullheaded Warsong Offensive leader, Garrosh Hellscream. The tenuous pact against their much greater foe, was shattered. It was from then on, that Arthur understood the true importance of remaining neutral in the coming battle. Their perseverance against the Lich King's forces further proved their ability look beyond it. Arthur, demonstrating his skills within the tournament, was also enlisted to strike the forgotten pinnacle of Icecrown Citadel. A valiant champion of the lance and steed, while striving to become an embodiment of hope among squires within the Crusade. One such, named Daniel Morrison, was a much younger boy that Arthur soon adopted as almost a younger brother. The two became inseparable for the time of the Tournament until their fight at the citadel arrived. Again, led by the great Tirion Fordring, Argents, Knights of Ebon and even members of the Alliance and Horde breached the walls of the citadel. Arthur was one of the tenacious defenders that held the line of the Scourge while an elite group removed the foul king from power. The world was safe. The Cataclysm With the defeat of the Lich King, Arthur and the other Argents set out to the Eastweald, now known as the Western Plaguelands. Hearthglen was their first target; vanquishing the remains of the Scarlet Crusade from its walls and rebuilding once victorious. The cynical crusaders were little to no match for the combined forces of the Argent Crusade. Even after their relentless war against the Scourge, the Argent's persevered. It was only a matter of days until the Scarlet's were driven out. Their bloodied banners of Lordaeron were burned and replaced with the brilliant Argent white. Arthur soon found himself with a home of his own, Daniel arriving home along with him. Quite the surprise to behold, the young squire was from the fallen Kingdom of Lordaeron as well. Their return only welling of bottled histories from the past. But those were cast aside; the plaguelands not being entirely safe yet. It was with that notion, that Arthur set out with squadrons of peacekeepers to different areas of the plaguelands to cleanse and heal the land of the ancient sickening undeath that plagued it. Steel met the marrow and sinew of ghouls, while it tore past rotten bones of skeletons. The Argents brought valiant victories across the score of the Western side of Throndril River. The land all but returning to the healthy green it once housed. It was now that their attention set upon the most contested of the area. The east side of the river where a pungent rust-colored smog hung above the land. The undead were much more numerous and at times more fearsome. Yet, Arthur and the ever diminishing squadron of crusaders continued on; tower by tower until they finally reached the haven of Light's Hope Chapel. The remnants of the Argent Dawn had still survived in the harsh climate. And it was not long till the lining of the aged chapel were rebuilt. Protective walls were erected about the holy ground and a lasting peace was established in the grounds. Arthur had found homage in the town of Hearthglen, establishing himself as a renowned Crusader after the efforts within the plaguelands. Furthering Daniel's teachings as a Squire, Arthur would occasionally assist the squadrons set into the still Scourge-controlled lands nearest Stratholme Rise of the Legion The Broken Front The Legion; all would know of the day that the burning shadow would return unto Azeroth a third time. The looming shadow emerging across the great sea to blanket the sky in a perpetual fel green darkness. The Alliance and Horde rose to act against the Legion and its monstrous forces. Forces were even dispatched to the still-healing lands of Eastweald; the Tirion Fordring and the Argent Crusade rising to remove the vile thorn that had lodged itself into Azeroth once again. And they were victorious in the north, having been bolstering their forces since the fall of the Lich King. Until finally, it was time to move unto the Broken Shore. The Legion's home front upon Azeroth. The Crusade was decimated with their landfall onto the shore; the Legion having been waiting and scheming to eliminate the Light's chosen from the fray. Arthur, having joined the onslaught onto the shore, managed to escape after rescuing many Argents that had been captured. Their only hope finally arriving in the form of the Alliance and Horde. Both working alongside one another. Arthur could not believe what he was to be seeing. The combined forces of the forces of Azeroth were driving the Legion back to their portals. All seemed to be in the clear, until they had finally come across Tirion. The Ashbringer. Locked within Gul'dan's grip before ultimately struck down by a colossal Doom Lord. Rage filled the young Langley's eyes as he saw the once great paladin plummet into the burning pool of fel, utilizing that anger to strike down the doom lord and move forwards with the Alliance. Yet, just as the Argent Crusade, the Alliance and Horde were fighting a losing battle. With the endless forces of the Legion threatening to overrun them, Sylvannas Windrunner ordered the Horde to retreat. Leaving the Alliance to fend for themselves. Many were lost. Many were able to fight their way to the gunship for rescue. One, though, stayed behind. King Varian Wrynn. The man whom Arthur had thought so long ago to strive only on anger and passion, had developed into a wise and loyal king. That same king, struck down by the Legion. It was only after the conflict had settled, that the Argent Crusade were able to find the Highlord and see him in his last waking moments. Arthur was one of the few able to be present in the funeral of the great paladin. A death he would not soon forget. Hope in Citrine Not long after the battle at the Broken Shore, Arthur was one of the many paladins of the Argent Crusade, Alliance and Horde to merge into the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand. He stayed to himself, often sitting in silence beside the memorial of the great Highlord that had fell. Champions had taken up the Ashbringer and many other powerful weapons to fight the Legion, yet the spark that had ignited in Arthur had all but extinguished. Reserved and unsure in many decisions, Arthur would remain secluded from many for quite some time of the war effort. But all was not lost in that fact, for Arthur had caught sight of many soldiers dashing through the halls beneath Light's Hope donning the color orange. Curious as to their affiliation, Arthur learned of the order known as 'The Citrine Eagle', having been operating out of their city of Talongrab in Alterac for some time now. He could not tell if joining such a group would be a well earned idea, but he believed it had to be worth a shot. Before he knew it, Arthur had been within the Citrine Eagle for weeks. Starting out shy and distant towards the other members, Arthur was easily absorbed into the family that was the Citrine Eagle. He would take a liking to the helmet-wearing Shindo Malphur, learned he and Zaria Blackmoore had ties within the Argent Crusade, sport a sort of bond between the lovely Jolaini Reneigh and even reunite with his long time friend Alissa Dawson. Over time, Arthur began to open up more and more as the organization warmed him. Multiple times Arthur would encounter the Eagles and even stand shoulder to shoulder against the Legion forces upon the Broken Shore. Now revitalized towards the cause, Arthur continues his efforts as not only an Argent Crusader, Silver Hand Paladin, but a Citrine Eagle. At one point in the Legionfall Campaign, a few months later, Arthur retreated from society upon a Holy journey seeking wisdom from the Light. Deep within the mountains of Eastweald he meditated undisturbed from all but the benevolent creatures of nature. His once clean shaven face now littered with fur and his own mop of golden-brown hair longer and thicker. The journey back had boosted the confidence and affirmation in the young Langley. Now a man and warrior of the Light ready to combat the Legion and then their other, more dangerous foe. Also, with Arthur's continued effort in the joint between the Alliance, Argent Crusade and Armies of Legionfall, he was able to form the small town of Queensridge. While no powerful county, the town however provides a cozy and welcoming environment to all that find it homage. Now a jointed area with the Citrine Eagle, Queensridge now shines a vibrant symbol of the persevering Lordaeron lands. A Lost Light While the Light had always been strong in the young Langley, gifting him with the courage and confidence in his time of need within the Argent Dawn, Arthur's grip upon it began to slacken. Finding himself more and more instilled in the ways of simple battle, Arthur continued to be surprised at how much he had come from the stumbling and gentle soul that had lived before. It would ultimately leave him after a fateful encounter during his time on the Broken Shore. Upon the battlefield, Arthur was a commanding soul and always instilling the courage to those around him rather than the other way around. It was at this time, in association with the Armies of Legionfall, Arthur would come across a platoon and be entrusted to lead such with his past experience in the frozen wastes of Northrend. What had appeared to be a successful venture could only prove to be a colossal failure. Ambushed and finding no way out, Arthur's men were butchered before his very eyes. Each cut down as he could only defend from onslaught. He had called upon the Light countless times, but it was silent. Silent as each and every soldier was slain. It was until Arthur was remaining that the Light finally answered; rays of holy light burst forth and piercing through each demon and rendering them all to piles of ash. Even with the demonic pursuers vanquished, Arthur was forced to watch his soldiers die within his arms. His responsibility. A rising Lieutenant was the last to lie in the demoralized Langley's arms; blood staining the rust-colored armor he wore. Before he knew it, Arthur was handed the man's locket. A small piece of jewelry not for fashion but given to him by his wife. As the small indent on its side clicked, a portrait of said woman and two children greeted Arthur. With a heavy heart, the soldier's found rest on an corrupted piece of land off the coast of the Broken Shore. While the failed leader brought the necklace to the urgently awaiting spouse, he was not greeted by a cry of relief. But a harsh slap across his cheek. The locket was tossed back at him with distaste and almost disgust. The tear struck woman sported not only fury at him, but longing and despair. Knowing not how to react, Arthur would only turn on his heel and retreat away. The fate of the woman and her two children is up to speculation... = Personality= ---- Growing upon a farm, Arthur learned the only way to survive in this world was to toughen yourself with every passing day. It's to grow in skill and mind day by day. He was always a kind soul. He never had a mean bone in his body. Always welcoming those that visited and welcoming any thanks and gratitude that was given to him. He grew up with nothing yet it was fine with him. Being humble; was something he knew from birth. He worked within the Alliance of Lordaeron for sometime, found his true home within the Argent Dawn. Still, he held no hatred for the Alliance. He often welcomed that help they offered to the Argents. In the war in the Lich King occurred, he fought alongside soldiers of the Alliance and Horde. His neutrality guides him on a path to success. To this day, he still holds no true hatred for the horde. Still, as he witnesses what the new Warchief of the Horde, Sylvannas Windrunner has been doing, Arthur has begun to have second thoughts. While still holding some sort of hatred for the orcs, Arthur has seen some with redeeming qualities and honor. The tauren to him are a noble people; more akin to peace than wartime. The savage trolls still remain a mystery to the young Langley, never truly encountering one besides the Second War. The Sindorei have sedimented a permanent example that he cannot believe there could be peace. The well-known Dominion of the Sun has been spotted on numerous occasions, and upon seeing their handiwork, Arthur's sickened perception of them has stuck. Lastly, the forsaken. The undead monstrosities are what the crusader fought against most his life. Now, under the leadership of the new Banshee Queen, he has encountered their forces in Stormheim and only believed them to be lifeless corpses bent upon eradicating life. = Physical Description= ---- Standing at a height of five foot nine, Arthur is not the tallest individual, but what he makes up in height, he fulfills and strength. When he was just a boy, his mother titled him the name ‘Young Lion’. Through vigorous training in the amount of years station is a fireman for his father's land, Arthur’s physique is in the peak of human physicality. Albeit shorter than most humans, Arthur's strength is what he dwells upon most. Now sporting a full head of golden locks and a scraggly beard to hide the scar along his jawline; he looks more like his father than mother now. Ever since he was a boy all he knew was physical labor, though not for building muscle for the war effort, but to survive. While a life upon a farm in central Lordaeron was not life-threatening like other places of Azeroth, he was not a day without being soaked in sweat from tending to the farm. After the siege of the Lordaeron, Arthur joined the Alliance of Lordaeron for a brief time. They're his physical attributes were tested to their abilities as he was trained as a soldier. Further strengthening his body, Arthur worked amongst them until the end of the Second War. Though, that is not where he rested. Arthur would continue to find himself working amongst the forces of humanity in the form of the Argent Dawn. Through the countless years and war efforts, Arthur's physique continue to be in peak condition until the coming of the Legion. Not a day goes by that Arthur does not continue to building himself, continuing to house the short yet strong form of his. Now working upon the land of Reneigh and overseeing the farmlands about the area, Arthur never ceases to pass by a chance to endure hard work upon the fields. Since he prefers to remain in nothing but loose-fitted jeans when working as a farmhand, many servants and maids of Reneigh have been caught staring; unbeknownst to him. Arms Langley Family Blade The only object taken from the wreckage of his original home; the family blade was wielded by his father in the First War. And by his father in the settlement of their kingdom. The blade is etched with an emboldened amount of runes that emit a curious hymn when in battle. Now, within the grasp of the young Langley, Arthur pours the spirit of the Light within the metal. A process to not only strengthen the blade, but to strike fear into the souls of undead and demon alike. A permanent enchant of Holy energy flowing through the edge. The current location of the blade remains in the young Langley's possession yet has kept most of its time within his home. But also has been rumored to have reforged into a new shape under the care of elven smiths. Hand of the Birthright Crafted in the envision of his homeland; the crest was forged from skilled material of Thorium in the envisioning of the forgotten lands of Lordaeron. Issued by a master blacksmith to craft, Arthur saw not only his home within the shield, but his family. The ones he had lost against the orcs. Though when wielding the bulwark in combat, he does not think of their deaths. But of their watchful gaze upon him. An unmistakable sigil of Lordaeron within the center, he channels of the power of the Light through the metal and wood to protect not only himself, but others as well. The whereabouts of the shield locate to Arthur's home within Heathglen; settled atop the fireplace. 'Shadowbreaker' The idea of the weapon was formed between Arthur and the infamous Forgemaster Shindo Malphur, as a new weapon was needed to be created. One blessed by the Light and able to not only smite down undead and demon alike, but protect and offer sanctuary to allies. Smelted and forged within the Forge of Ydalf, the metals of Titanium and Truesilver. The first being from the original departure into Northrend by the Argent Crusade. The second ore was recommended by the forgemaster himself, as an effort to not only lighten the weapon in Arthur's grip, but allow the Light to flow through the mace much easier. The name, 'Shadowbreaker', was given by Sir Malphur. Since the original, Shadowsmasher, wasn't a very good name. Currently within the paladin's possession, the war hammer now assists the young Langley against the Legion. = Companions= ---- 'Virtue' In his days within the Argent Crusade, Arthur honed his skills as a knight within the tournament grounds. Often finding himself without his own proper steed; he'd find a small mare nestled within the Argent stables. After approaching the horse carefully, he had won its trust with a tactful use of tasty grain. From then on, he had set upon teaching the steed he had now called 'Virtue' into combat. And quite the combatant she was; leading him into decisive victories across the area. With lance in hand and shield in the other, he and Virtue were unstoppable. To this day, he calls upon her assistance wherever he may go. Daniel Morrison Much after the time the tournament had begun and Arthur had established a name for himself within the Crusade, he'd find himself upon another helpless individual. But this one was no horse. But a boy. A young upstart within the ranks of the Crusade, and trying at his best to succeed. Taking pity upon the youngling and seeing much of himself within him, Arthur took the boy as his Squire. Throughout the days of the Argent Tournament and much of the end of the Campaign within Northrend, Arthur would take it upon himself to further train Daniel in the ways of the Light and combat. Daniel, at the current date, spends most times within Hearthglen with the other Crusaders and continues to train. = Appearances= ---- * The Second War * The Plaguelands Civil War * The Retaking of Andorhal * The Nexus War * The Argent Tournament * The Shattering * Restoration of the Western Plaguelands * Tournament of Ages *Rise of the Legion *Shadows of Valor Conflict = Relationships= ---- * Lord Maxwell Tyrosus ' ** While at first knowing the man only by a leader of the Argent Dawn, he looked up the man that would become his commander against the undead. Together, they worked against the forces of the Scourge even in the face of death itself. It was him that offered the young Arthur sanctuary in the Dawn when he had no place left to go. It was him that offered him advice and solace when the great Highlord was killed, acting more of a father figure at the time and continuing to do so as Arthur lives on. * 'Lady Jolaini Reneigh ** Having first encountered the woman in a meeting for the Eagles, Arthur was entranced by the whispers of the seductive magi. While at first bumbling and meek fool when he initially joined, Arthur's new growth in confidence and stature have caught the lady's eye. As they continue to jab back and forth at each other during meetings, ceremonies and even combat. All the while, being done in their very heads with the help of her spellwork. * 'Matriarch Zaria Blackmoore ' ** Having both served in the War against the Lich King within the Argent Crusade, Zaria and Arthur share a common set of ideals. Both children of dead kingdoms and both serving the Alliance to their bitter end. While Arthur is undyingly loyal to the Matriarch of the Citrine Eagle that does not stop the two of them from sharing old stories from the war effort and enjoying each other's company. It was Zaria herself that offered the first hand of reassurance into the order when Arthur first joined. * 'Squire Arlissa Dawson ' ** Arlissa, from infancy up to late childhood, would follow Arthur about during their days in Lordaeron before its fall. Not leaving Arthur to any form of sorrow, Arlissa was determined to follow him wherever he went, making sure he would keep a smile on his face. Even if she didn't fully understand what she was doing could be considered annoying. Reuniting as adults, Arlissa has tried her best to pick up the friendship and admiration she last left off with Arthur. = Quotes = ---- =Trivia= ---- Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Human Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Order of the Silver Hand